harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ian Schroeder
Ian William Schroeder (ne Norwood) is a character on the series, Harpers Falls. He is played by former EastEnders actor, Ben Hardy. Brad's stepson Ian is the son of the late Lord Clive Norwood, the Earl of Wigan, and Lady Amelia Brantford (nee Rothschild). He has a younger sister named Alessandra, who clearly despises him. He was more like his reserved father, and had little in common with his selfish and materialistic mother and sister. He was often left out and left alone in an empty house when they would go and spend Lord Clive's money. However, Clive would be there for Ian. The reason Ian wasn't named Earl of Wigan after the death of his father (he was the next in line to be the new Earl) was a scheme hatched by his mother, which stripped him of the title and she gave it to her brother, Lord Clayton Rothschild. He, wisely, declined it. She then sold the land and kept the profits for herself and Alessandra. When Clive died, Amelia and Alessandra were thrilled (which allowed them to hatch the scheme they did to strip Ian of his title), while Ian was upset, and only served to aggravate his isolationism and his loneliness. When Amelia married the much younger Bradley Schroeder, Ian was pleased as he would have another father figure for him to talk to. While Bradley had loved Amelia in the beginning, her demands and her spoiled nature, and that of her daughter's began to wear thin on him. Bradley would take Ian aside and he and the boy would go on walks and rides and get away from the female dominated house. Bradley understood what it was like to be the sole male in a house of females, and the two bonded because of that. Bradley helped break the loneliness that had been crippling Ian since his father's death. While Ian missed his birth father, he and Brad loved one another, and Ian considered him his father. Bradley ended his marriage after a vicious row with Amelia over getting Alessandra a tiara at Harrods. When Bradley left Amelia, he would take Ian with him, and they would move to a flat in London. However, Amelia snatched him back and she scolded him ferociously for what Brad had done. After Ian had another row with his mother and sister over their greed (at that point, Ian found out what his mother had done in stripping him of his inheritance), a worried Bradley would arrange with his great-aunt Isie Cresbard, their paternal grandfather was her brother, to have him move up to Yorkshire, where she lived on a huge farm estate. The resourceful Isie worked it to return Ian's inheritance to him, despite Amelia's conniving. She succeeded and Ian regained his inheritance. Ian fell in love with the area and the farm. He found his pure happiness there, and would constantly write Bradley who had now lived in America. Isie adored Ian and she helped him become part of the land. He would later become an estate agent. Isie would write the will to allow Ian to own the farm when she dies. Some years later, a now grown Ian had booked passage to come to America. Isie had moved into a pensioner's cottage in Haughton-le-Skerne, and turned the farm over to Ian. With Isie's blessing, he sold the estate and used the money to help take care of Isie and for him to take care of himself. It also happened after Isie ferociously berated Amelia and Alessandra for their shoddy treatment of Ian. While he was still on the outs with his mother and sister, who were still spoiled rotten; his mother recently married a more wealthy and titled man (a man who was richer than even Lord Clive was), and they basically wrote Ian out of their lives. Although this calloused spurning from his mother and sister didn't faze him (as he finally came to grips with the reality that his mother and sister hated him), he realized that he missed Bradley, who was the only one, aside from his birth father and Isie, who truly loved him. As it turned out, Bradley missed his step-son as well. A loving Bradley opened his heart and his home to his step-son. His father helped him assimilate to Boston and helped him out when his mother and sister outright denounced him because of his bond with Bradley. A furious Bradley called her and told them both where to get off. He also gets on well with his aunts, Lila; Melanie; and Mikayla. He also gets on well with his great-aunt Ena and Josephine. While in Boston, he became more and more involved with his new family. He has caught the eye of Ashley Asbury Harper although he doesn't know what to make of her bombastic nature. Ian has gained the approval of her fathers, Dylan Harper and Adam Harper, but Ashley still feels that the more reserved Ian would not be a good match for her. They do remain good friends, however. He has also become a member of the set that includes Ashley's brother Derek and his two best friends, Aidan Atherton and Sammy Forson. If there was a male equivalent of "the Brodie set" from the Prime of Miss Jean Brodie, it would be these four musketeers! Recently, Ian and Bradley put Lady Amelia and Alessandra in their place by announcing that the land sale was reversed thanks to Aunt Isie. They told the arrogant duo that Ian gained his money back, he also gained Aunt Isie's estate, and became richer than they were. Ian is now wealthy and despite that, his down-to-earth nature is still intact, thanks to Bradley and his family offering him solid advice, support and, most important of all, love. After their return, Ian was officially adopted by Brad, which cheers the heart of the young man, knowing that the man who helped raise him was now officially his dad. Ian Schroeder is truly happy. Category:Characters Category:Schroeder family